


You Could've just Asked

by hasanaheart



Category: Laboum (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: "What?! So... you kissed me because... you wanted to know whether I'm gay or not??""Yeah. It sounds silly doesn't it? But it worked.""It did?""It did. I've figured out your preference.""And... You think that I'm...""You're gay. 100% gay."





	

(Flashback)  
"Kim Mingyu is a hottest man alive in the world..." murmured Solbin dreamingly as she watched Seventeen at the backstage of Music Bank with her bandmates. Laboum would perform after the boy group. Seventeen was doing their first comeback on music show at the time and she secretly loved it since it was a show she mc-ed on.  
"According to Ahnsolpedia," added ZN who stood next to her, dusting off invisible dust from her shoulder.  
"No. Every girl says he's an ideal man. A dream man. I agree with that," Solbin defended herself. She did not want to be found out that she was a Mingyu's fangirl.  
Yulhee, who listened to the conversation, nodded. "He's handsome and hot," she said, "but I know who's more handsome and hot than him."  
Solbin and ZN frowned at Yulhee.  
"Really? Who's him?" asked ZN curiously.  
"Bangtan Boy's Suga sunbaenim!" answered Yulhee with a proud smile on her face.  
ZN and Solbin sighed in disappoinment after finding out the answer.  
"... I should have expected the answer," said Solbin. "Yul, do you think he's straight?" she asked to the fellow maknae when ZN left them for a while to check her mic with the staff.  
"Who?" Yulhee asked back in confusion.  
"Kim Mingyu," answered Solbin simply.  
Yulhee nodded before she said, "Yes, he is. Isn't it obvious?" She then paused for a while to look at Solbin whose eyes were still on the stage, watching over Seventeen or one of the members in particular. "Why did you ask that question?" asked Yulhee curiously.  
Solbin shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but... sometimes he's too girly for his manly look..." she said.  
"It's normal. It may be fanservice or stuff..."  
"And he's so clingy with some of the members..."  
"It's normal too," cut Yulhee. "We do it also sometimes and it called fanservice."  
"But it doesn't look like it," Solbin kept on refusing to Yulhee's idea. She knew she sounded dumb but she could not help herself. She was so curious about her idol's preference.  
Yulhee let out a heavy sigh as she looked at Solbin with concern. Even though her fellow maknae tried to hide her adorness to Seventeen's aspiring visual, she knew clearly that Solbin was so into him. "Sol, if that bothers you that much, you can just ask him," she offered a suggestion.  
"It'd be strange, Yul," said Solbin, refusing it. "We barely know each other and then I suddenly ask him his preference? He'd think I'm weird!"  
"You're indeed weird."  
"Yul!"  
Yulhee chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I'm just telling the truth he he he..." She kept on chuckling as she enjoyed the pouty lips on Solbin's face. She liked teasing her fellow maknae. Then she clicked her fingers once a good idea crossed her mind. "Ah! I know how to figure out his preference," she beamed enthusistically.  
"By asking about it to him directly?" guessed Solbin.  
Yulhee hurriedly shook her head. "No! I have another way, but it's kind of dangerous and bold," she said. "You have to do that carefully unless you're doomed."  
Solbin crossed her arms on her chest while looking at Yulhee in a judging manner. "It sounds scary, but I'd like to know it. Spill it, Yul!"

***

Music Bank for that week ended well with B1A4 as thr winner. Everyone cheered on the group. Every line up artist then left the stage one by one to let the B1A4 have a win ceremony.  
Solbin went off from the stage with Yulhee wrapping an arm around her waist with their other bandmates walking before him. When they was about to go inside their waiting room, Laboum's visual maknae caught a familiar figure standing not too far from their room. It was Mingyu, buying a can of coffee from vending machine.  
Should I do what Yulhee told me? Solbin wondered as her eyes fixed on Mingyu.  
"Come on, Sol!" Yulhee pulled Solbin's waist with her arm, trying to drag her into the waiting room.  
"Sorry, I'll be back soo," said Solbin as she let go of Yulhee's arm and walked to Mingyu. Alright, it's now or never!  
Mingyu had just got his coffee when Solbin dragged his hand to somewhere. "Hey! What's happened?" he exclaimed in surprised. He could not see Solbin's face, who was walking so fast before him, but he could tell that the girl was the Music Bank's mc from the clothes she was wearing. The confusion he felt had not gone away but became bigger as Solbin locked themselves in an empty room that seemed like a storeroom or something. "Solbin, what's…"  
Solbin did not let Mingyu complete his sentence as she pulled the man by his colar to her and crashed their lips together. It was more like a bump than a kiss since it was her first time to do that. She literally glued their lips together and did not make any movement until she braved herself to sucked at Mingyu's bottom lips.  
Mingyu was startled with what had just happened of course. He could not do anything but stayed still like mannequin. He just let Solbin kiss him experimentally.  
Solbin's heart started to shatter as she found no reaction from Mingyu. So, this is the answer? she wondered sadly as she slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at him with a very redden face.  
"W-what was that?" finally Mingyu voiced out his question successfully even though he stuttered in doing so.  
Solbin's eyes were still on Mingyu's for some times before she said, "Sorry…" then she turned around to open the door and walked out of the room, leaving Mingyu alone in a total confusion.  
(End of flashback)

***

Back to the present where Mingyu dragged Solbin that time to the roof of MBC to get an explanation about why she kissed him yesterday. After she spilled it out, Mingyu could not help but felt very shocked and offended. "You're wrong about me," he said. "You're 100% wrong."  
Solbin frowned at Mingyu, confused. "I'm wrong to think you're gay?" she asked that soon answered by a nod from the man in front of her. "So, you're not a gay?"  
Mingyu nodded again, more steady than before. "I'm 100% straight!" he said. "I like girls."  
"Really?" asked Solbin, did not buy what Mingyu had just admitted easily. She looked at the man from head to toe thoroughly. If she were in a fangirl mode, she was sure she would not stop squealing over him, but she had an important issue with the aspiring visual from Seventeen so she tried to play cool. "Then why didn't you kiss me back yesterday?" she asked in a low tone. She was embarrassed to do that, but she was being a curious cat at the time that she did not mind it.  
"How could I kiss you back when I couldn't process what was going on then? I was so flustered!" answered Mingyu. "Who wouldn't? You did it in a sudden that I couldn't react to it. But... why didn't you just ask me directly about my preference?"  
Solbin's face reddened as she answered the question. "It'd be awkward if I suddenly ask you about that, wouldn't it? We barely know..."  
"You know we barely know each other but you've been brave enough to kiss me," cut Mingyu with an amused look. He could not believe what had just happened between them. It was as dumb as it looked indeed. He looked at Solbin's flusttered face for a while, enjoying it way too much, before he smirked at the girl. "Or... That was what you wanted to do in the first place?"  
Solbin's eyes widened in surprise to hear those words. Now she regreted to do what Yulhee suggested to her yesterday. She felt like an easy girl for him and she did not like that feeling. "N-no! I really didn't know what was on my mind back then, but you can say I was out of control because of my curiosity," she said honestly as she looked at everywhere but Mingyu.  
Mingyu chuckled as he shook his head in response to her words. "Curiosity may lead a cat to its death, you know? You have to learn how to control it."  
Solbin sighed heavily before nodding at his words. "I know... And I feel regret about what I've done to you. I'm so sorry, Kim Mingyu..." she said as she braved herself to look ay the man with a guilty look.  
It was the first time to Mingyu to see Solbin's apologic face and it weakened him. He was also taken aback for a while before he nodded, accepting the girl's apology. "I forgive you," he said. "I can understand. Who would resist this handsome face of mine?" he said as he moved his eyebrows up and down in a playful manner.  
Solbin wanted to scoff at his last sentence but she stopped herself. "So... You're not a gay?" she asked again to make sure.  
Mingyu shook his head steadily. "No, I'm not. I'm 100% straight," he said.  
"But how can I believe it?" asked Solbin as she tilted her head a bit to the left.  
Mingyu flashed a mischievous smile at Solbin before he pulled the girl by her waist and sealed her lips with hers. He kissed her tenderly that made Solbin whose body stiffened by his action slowly relaxed. It happened for some times and Mingyu broke the kiss after he got a feedback from Solbin. The girl's face was red and hot when he caressed her cheeks softly that he could help himself not to let out a chuckle. "Now you can believe it," he said to Solbin who was still in a dazed state. "You know what? You could've just asked me if you want my kiss. I'll give you as many as you want gladly. Don't make any excuse for it, okay?" he continued as he threw a seductive wink to her.  
"Yah! That's not like you're thinking," Solbin hit Mingyu's chest lightly after she came back to earth because of his words earlier. "I didn't ask for a kiss." She stuck out her tongue at him.  
Mingyu nodded, pretended to buy her words. "Right. You didn't."  
"I've told you," Solbin said confidently that made Mingyu could not help not to ruffle her hair lovingly.

***

Fin

A/N: I tried to make bold!solbin au cuz I think that's her real nature lol. Please support seventeen and laboum for boom boom and winter story promotions~~ I hope they'd win some things for this comeback >< btw this story is dedicated for @leggodarling and @kidsimple14 on twitter. They gave me nice prompts to make another laboum story but I don't have the feel yet so I made this instead. I feel so sorry but I'll try to write your prompts, fellas >< please give me any feedback to this story so I can improve my writing he he... Lastly, thank you for reading :3


End file.
